


По следу волка

by churchill, risowator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крол с Бузей отправились искать медведей-оборотней на Дальний Восток.</p>
<p>Написано на <b>WTF Combat 2015</b> для команды <b>WTF Werewolves 2015</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. По следу волка

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** LeeLana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бузя потерялся

Вокруг Крола и Бузи бушевал аргентинский карнавал. Музыка орала, полуголые танцовщицы ритмично дёргали смуглыми бёдрами, окружающие не разговаривали, а перекрикивались. Посреди улицы медленно ползла огромная машина с гигантским смонтированным пауком, по бокам у которого торчали пластиковые фигуры ангелов. Ярко светили неестественно белые паучьи глаза — два прожектора внутри шара, изображавшего голову.

На слепящие пучки света Крол смотрел не напрягаясь — спасибо тому, кто придумал тёмные очки. Но вот от плотного праздничного шума морщился.

— И долго мы тут будем торчать? — проорал Бузя, выныривая из толпы. В каждой руке по рожку мороженого, один тут же сунул Кролу. Как он умудрился протащить их через густое скопление людей — загадка.

— Ты же хотел посмотреть карнавал, — Крол повышать голос не стал, знал, что Бузя и так услышит. Профильтрует сквозь окружающий шум чуткими ушами оборотня.

— Папочка, я насмотрелся, — кривляясь, ответил Бузя и добавил нормально: — Сваливаем?

— Нам надо дождаться Ксавьера, — Крол посмотрел на часы.

— И как он нас здесь найдет? 

— Скелеты, — Крол ткнул мороженым вверх, где над их головами на шесте висел огромный череп птицы. Он подозревал, что кто-то приспособил натуральный, драконий, а вовсе не из папье-маше, как могло бы показаться непосвященному. Рядом по бокам болтались человеческие скелеты. Вот эти вряд ли были настоящими — изготовивший их не слишком хорошо разбирался в анатомии.

Паук уже отполз, и следом шли рядами индейцы — полуголые тела масляно поблёскивали в свете разноцветных фонарей и прожекторов. Огромные перья на головах мерно колыхались. Индейцы были с копьями, вскидывали их и что-то воинственно кричали. Толпа одобрительно орала в ответ.

— Это не Ксавьер там? — с удивлением спросил Бузя, указывая в самый центр строя.

Крол уже и сам разглядел среди идущих знакомое морщинистое лицо Ксавьера, даже сдёрнул тёмные очки, давая себя увидеть. Хорошо, что Кроловы красные радужки и очень белая кожа не будут слишком сильно бросаться в глаза — вокруг столько странно одетых людей, в костюмах, масках, что никто и внимания не обратит. Выходит, им придется ждать окончания шествия, чтобы переговорить с предводителем местных оборотней. Нехорошо. Они с Бузей всё же сюда приехали не на праздник, а по заданию Смотрителей.  
Ксавьер шёл в полном облачении шамана. Это настораживало, происходило что-то не то. Старый индеец увидел, зацепился глазами за взгляд Крола, недобро скривился, вскинул посох и что-то гортанно закричал, ударил им, и от этого прошла незримая волна, не замеченная людьми, но видная Кролу. Индейцы, идущие в строю словно поплыли лицами и телами — в них явственно проступали звериные черты. Когти удлиняли пальцы, смуглая кожа покрывалась пятнами. Крол с ужасом понимал, что вот-вот, и строй индейцев сменится крадущейся стаей ягуаров.

Праздничный шум перекрыло тяжелое дыхание Бузи — он явно пытался сохранить контроль и не обратиться посреди шумного человеческого сборища. Безуспешно: уши заострялись, лезли когти, под чёрной шёлковой рубашкой горбился позвоночник. 

— Буз, слышишь меня? Держись, — Крол схватил его за руку — или это была уже лапа? — и сильно сдавил. У Крола на указательном пальце был старинный перстень с иглой, который он не снимал ни при каких обстоятельствах. Такими раньше пользовались отравители — пожимаешь руку жертвы, игла царапает кожу, и яд попадает в кровь. Крол же в этом перстне хранил особый состав — личный рецепт — с помощью которого можно было остановить обращение неспособного контролировать себя оборотня. На всякий случай. На такой, как сейчас.

Бузя всё ещё хрипел, по телу прошла судорога, но, кажется, его отпускало.

Толпа по-прежнему восторженно кричала, приветствуя красивый номер — окрасившихся в пятнистый цвет индейцев, рычавших совсем уже по-звериному. Ксавьер снова поднял посох, и Крол подобрался, собираясь вмешаться. Тут Ксавьер что-то гортанно крикнул и направил посох на Бузю.

Бузя дёрнулся, вырывая руку из хватки Крола, и ринулся куда-то между людьми. 

Ксавьер опять ударил посохом, мелодично напевая, и индейцы, идущие с ним, снова стали выглядеть как люди. 

— Ах ты, мерзкое испражнение насекомого, — пробормотал Крол на испанском. — Уродливый сын обезьяны, ещё доберусь до тебя.

Мужчина, стоявший рядом, вздрогнул, видимо так и не решив, реагировать ему на ругательство странного белёсого типа с красными глазами или списать на то, что ему послышалось среди шума.

Крол тут же нырнул в толпу. С Ксавьером он успеет разобраться потом, сейчас надо было найти Бузю.

Поиски Бузи неожиданно оказались бесплодны.

Тот словно испарился, не оставив никакой зацепки — как если бы проклятие, брошенное шаманом, растворило Бузю среди людей. Крол проталкивался между зрителями туда, где Буз ввинтился в толпу, привычно пытаясь поймать след его терпкого, знакомого запаха. Волк и дурной молодой парень в одном флаконе — взрывная смесь, мимо такой пройти сложно. Девчонки так и липли, именно на запах — не на внешность, внешность-то как раз была странная — непропорционально большая голова, в рваных ушах тоннели, постоянно нечёсаный, пара неровных шрамов на лице от драк с альфами и ещё один на шее — как-то на Бузю для “воспитания” цепляли ошейник с цепью, с которой он благополучно сорвался. 

Но именно сейчас запах не ловился, терялся, и от неспособности поймать его у Крола дёргалось всё внутри. Куда Бузя делся?

Попытка поискать визуально тоже не задалась: видел Крол хуже, чем чуял и слышал, к тому же слепили прожектора, раздражали глаза. Пару раз попадались какие-то парни в таких же рубашках или с похожими причёсками. Но Кролу даже не надо было смотреть им в лица — пахли они неправильно.

Это было первое дело, на которое они с Бузом поехали вместе, и надо же — сразу случился форс-мажор. 

Крол сдался к обеду следующего дня. Не появились ни Бузя в гостинце, где они остановились, ни какая-нибудь информация в Интернете или газетах о внезапно возникшем среди города волке. Хотя последнее скорее радовало. 

Надо было звонить в Швейцарию — в их офис в Базеле — признавать, что и в этот раз переговоры с кланом Ньето окончились впустую. Вот же мерзкие самодовольные кошки! Ещё и устроили полномасштабную провокацию, как плевок в лицо. 

— Мерида, милая, тебе Бузя не звонил? — спросил Крол у своей секретарши, после того, как рассказал о своей неудачной попытке договориться с Ксавьером и его ягуарами. 

— Где вы его потеряли? — спросила Мерида. Она была большая умница, но имела дурную привычку отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Неистребимые крысиные повадки: сначала искать информацию и только потом ей делиться. Но Кролу нравилось с ней работать. А непосвященные часто принимали их за пару — они славно смотрелись вместе: долговязый альбинос и изящная белая крыска.

— Мерида, кажется, я задал вопрос.

— Не звонил. Что случилось?

Крол не сомневался, что его секретарша, говоря с ним по телефону, одновременно посылает запрос по внутренней сети.

— Ксавьер, гад, бросил в него каким-то заклинанием. И я не понял, каким. 

— Слова запомнили?

Крол постарался воспроизвести как можно точнее те несколько слов на незнакомом языке, что выкрикнул шаман.

— Что-то ещё?

— Да вроде всё… — Крол замялся, не хотел говорить про то, что после всех этих шаманских плясок у Бузи возникли проблемы с контролем. Может, ещё удастся это скрыть. 

— Позвоню, если мы что-то найдём.

Мерида позвонила через несколько дней. За это время Крол успел развернуть в Буэнос-Айресе полноценную поисковую операцию — подключил к этому делу трёх знакомых охотников, двух детективов и одного альфу. По всему выходило, что Бузи в городе уже нет и ищут они его напрасно. Да только куда он мог деться? У Крола не было этому внятных объяснений.

— Кажется, мы его нашли. Он в Антарктике, — с сочувствием сказала Мерида.

— Где?! 

— На станции Марамбио, у тюленей.

— У тюленей… Марма… Чёрт! Где?

— Мне написала Констанца. Ты же помнишь её?

— Твою толстую подружку?

— Она не толстая, — обиделась Мерида.

— Да, да, я помню. Она прекрасная изящная шелки, — раздражённо ответил Крол. — Какая разница? Что она сказала?

— Что вы невоспитанный чурбан.

— Мерида!

— Что к ним пару дней назад привезли туристов, и в одном она неожиданно почуяла вервольфа. Хотя парень вроде выглядел как человек и на её намеки не реагировал.

— Как почуяла?

— Ну, как почуяла — как все чуют! И ещё он по станции ходил в одной рубашке. 

— И что? В этом полушарии лето. 

— Шеф, это Антарктида!

— Ах, да, — Крол невольно передёрнулся. Холод, как и все оборотни, он переносил нормально. Но не слишком любил после некоторых печальных событий в своей долгой жизни. — Значит, Антарктида. Как он туда попал?

— Я скину координаты. И отвезите Констанции шоколада. Она его любит.

— Шоколада, — обречённо вздохнул в трубку Крол. — Ладно, отвезу. 

Он дал отбой поискам в Буэнос-Айресе, купил себе тёплую куртку и билет на самолет до Южных Шетландских островов. Оттуда ещё предстояло идти на корабле несколько часов до той самой станции, где Бузя зажигал с тюленями... или с тюленихами. 

Крол заранее протошнился от перспективы плыть по морю и на пару пунктов удлинил список тех нехороших вещей, которые сделает с Бузей, когда найдет его.

Шелки Констанца на самом деле была очаровательна. Честное слово! Она и вправду была изящной, несмотря на свои немалые габариты. Да вот только её очарование Крол сейчас был не в силах оценить.

Они сидели в небольшой лаборатории станции Марамбио, где Констанца вот уже несколько лет занималась изучением то ли планктона, то ли древних пластов льда — Крол не очень хотел вникать в тонкости её работы, но в лучшие времена этим фактом гордился: это со всей очевидностью доказывало, что оборотни не тупее и не бесполезнее людей, как любили утверждать некоторые из ортодоксальных охотников.

— Это же ваш душевный друг, да? Печально, что вы не успели его застать, — шелки смотрела тёмными влажными глазами так проникновенно и понимающе, что Кролу стало неловко. Что она там себе надумала про них с Бузей?

— Напарник. Так куда он поехал?

— В Кейптаун. Вы знаете, бедный мальчик ничего не помнил! Ни-че-го! Но я же чувствую. Ну, вы же знаете, как это бывает... — шелки перешла на интимный шёпот, наклоняясь к Кролу всё ближе. Непонятно, зачем шептать — в лаборатории кроме них никого не было.

Крол хотел было брякнуть, что он-то понимает, у него самого все радары в наличии и полной боевой готовности — и гей-радар, и тот, которым оборотни опознают друг друга, даже если они совершенно разные от природы. А ещё он жопой чует хорошую выпивку и удачные сделки. Но Крол воздержался от перечисления.

— Конечно, я вас понимаю, Констанца.

— Мальчик совсем потерялся во тьме.

— Так зачем вы его услали в Кейптаун?

— Я же не знала, не знала, что вы будете его искать! Конечно, я бы постаралась задержать его здесь. Но я хотела как лучше, — шелки, кажется, была готова расплакаться.

— Так что там в Кейптауне?

— Бедный мальчик! Так забыть себя, — Констанца шмыгнула носом.

Чёрт! Кажется, она собирается основательно порыдать. 

— Мерида просила передать вам это, — Крол достал из сумки и бухнул на стол коробку с шоколадом. 

— О, благодарю вас, — Констанца сразу оживилась, перестала всхлипывать и полезла в коробку. Почти пять фунтов сладостей — магическое средство в разговоре с шелки. 

— Так зачем он туда уехал?

— Я предложила ему найти моего старого друга, — ответила Констанца, бережно перебирая куски шоколада. — Ах, мой нежный гигант! Годлумтакати. Я подумала, что его ясный ум поможет бедному мальчику обрести себя.

— “Нежный гигант”? — с каменным лицом уточнил Крол. 

— Годлумтакати. Запишите, а то забудете, — Констанца сунула в руку Крола пропитанный шоколадным запахом кусок обёрточной бумаги. — Я звала его Мтака. О, эти сладостные воспоминания!

— Кто он?

— Слон, конечно же.

— Да, конечно, слон. Я так и подумал. Пожалуй, я пойду? — Крол тщательно старался не думать о том, что же Констанца считала “сладостными воспоминаниями”, говоря о себе с Годлумтакати. 

— Да, идите! Прощайте! Передайте мою благодарность Мериде! И привет вашему мальчику!

Крол захлопнул за собой дверь лаборатории и с облегчением вдохнул морозный воздух. Шелки — фантастические создания, но их эмоциональность порой бывает удушающей.

Перед вылетом со станции снова позвонила Мерида:

— Мы нашли, что было за заклинание. На временную потерю памяти о своём звере. Бузю должно было уже отпустить. 

— Значит, всё ещё не отпустило.

— Шеф?

Крол вздохнул — придется признавать факты.

— Он начал обращаться прямо в толпе. И я вколол ему антидот. Тот самый.

— Антидот плюс заклинание беспамятства, — Мерида тут же сложила всю картину целиком. — Бузя наверное даже не помнит, что он оборотень. Бедный.

Крол не стал на это отвечать. Их так удачно в этот момент пригласили на посадку.

Все шесть часов полёта до Кейптауна, самого близкого к Антарктике аэропорта Африки, Крол спал. Ему снился Бузя, облезлый, с порванным ухом — именно такой, каким Крол нашёл его когда-то. И какой-то по-дурному счастливый. “Буз, иди ко мне,” — звал Крол во сне, но тот словно не узнавал его.

“Чёрта с два ты от меня сбежишь, драная гулящая псина, — подумал Крол, когда проснулся. — Всё вспомнишь, и никуда не денешься”. 

В Кейптауне было жарко. Крол оставил пакет с тёплой курткой прямо в аэропорту. Он с наслаждением дышал горячим воздухом. Жара тоже могла убивать, но для Крола именно холод был средоточием смерти.

Констанца выдала в дорогу целый список явок и паролей, где можно было найти её “нежного гиганта” с непроизносимым именем. Как выяснилось, Годлумтакати обычно жил в Индии, но последний раз с Констанцей они виделись в Ботсване. 

С поездки туда Крол и собирался начать.

В Ботсване, в центре африканского континента, в какой-то маленькой деревеньке на три хижины, Крол встретился с нечеловечески прекрасной импалой Нтомби — изящной, как антилопа — если и сравнивать её с кем-то, то, пожалуй, только с ней самой. Крол, к собственному удивлению, даже увлёкся, на время забыл о своём равнодушии к противоположному полу и вытеснил на задворки сознания цель путешествия. Штучная женщина. Даже причудливые тряпки и деревянные украшения не портили её. К счастью, Нтомби не была заинтересована в ухаживаниях “белого как раскалённый песок” собрата. Это отрезвило.

После Ботсваны были Сомали, Йемен и Пакистан — всё дальше на северо-восток, в Азию. В каждом из последующих мест, куда приезжал Крол, Годлумтакати видели недавно, а в Сомали описали спутника слона — точь-в-точь Бузя. И Крол ехал к следующему пункту на карте. 

К концу третьей недели, когда Крол оказался в очередной дыре, он уже ненавидел жару и страстно мечтал вернуться домой — в Базель. Там сейчас прохладно и пасмурно. Как же он соскучился по такой погоде!

Догнать Годлумтакати удалось уже на границе Индии и Пакистана в каком-то неуютном городке, где тень давали только белые каменные стены, и всё веселье сводилось к заунывным призывам муэдзина к молитве. 

Слон был на голову выше Крола, — вот уж действительно гигант, — и раза в четыре превосходил по ширине: целая гора мягких складок — живот, бёдра, грудь, коричневое и гладкое, — всё это натекало друг на друга, создавая массивное тело. На вид Годлумтакати было лет пятьдесят. И он весь лучился — улыбкой и глазами — будто был живой инкарнацией Кришны, вечно танцующего со своими любимыми пастушками. Какой-то совершенно неуместный здесь, во дворике небольшой гостинцы, унылой, как и окружающие дома.

— Рад наконец-то познакомиться с вами, Кролджи, — Годлумтакати привстал с циновки, на которой сидел, и пожал большими тёплыми руками ладонь Крола. — Мне передали, что вы проделали долгий путь для встречи со мной.

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Крол. — И я приветствую вас, уважаемый Годлумтакати Баба.

— Мтака, просто Мтака, уважаемый Кролджи. 

— Благодарю вас, — Крол, кажется, начал понимать очарованность тех, кто рассказывал ему о Годлумтакати. — Я ищу своего спутника, Бузю. По слухам, он некоторое время вас сопровождал.

— Ещё лет тридцать, уважаемый Кролджи, и он станет достойным восхищения мужем, ваш спутник.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Крол. — Вот только мне хотелось бы для начала вернуть его домой. Что с ним? Вы знаете об этом что-то?

— Я не смог ему помочь, хотя и пытался, — задумчиво ответил Годлумтакати. — Его беспокойный ум словно заперт в темнице, а зверь не может пробиться к нему, — Годлумтакати помолчал, разглядывая чаинки в чашке и заговорил снова: — Но есть довольно опасный способ, уважаемый Кролджи. Я не стал бы советовать его человеку. Люди слабы, их тела и умы слишком уязвимы. Но молодому Буджья этим не навредить.

— Рассказывайте, — попросил Крол, подавшись вперёд, будто от этого он быстрее узнает, как вернуть себе Буза.

Способ оказался экстравагантным донельзя. Годлумтакати предложил найти одну его старую знакомую, “прекрасную как цветок кактуса”, Аманиту и упросить её “поделиться жидкостью” с Бузей. Крол долго пытался вникнуть, сначала решив, что плохо понимает ту смесь английского и хинди, на которой они общались с Годлумтакати. Но когда слон поэтично и в красках описал способы, которыми Аманита “делится жидкостью”, то Крол, не без исследовательского интереса, понял, что не ослышался. А его личная коллекция извращений, оказывается, не такая уж и обширная, как он считал до этого.

— Сначала встретьтесь с грибной женщиной, — сказал Годлумтакати. — Если вы прежде найдете Буджья и не сможете освободить его ум и его зверя, то это ранит ваше нежное сердце, уважаемый Кролджи.

Крол не стал объяснять слону, что сердце у него давно не нежное и ранить его не так просто. Но совет счёл верным — проще заранее запастись “лекарством” и привести Бузю в порядок, чем тащить его беспамятного откуда-то из дальней провинции России — именно туда, по словам Годлумтакати, направился Бузя из Пакистана.

С какими-то русскими туристами. С туристами, русскими. Крол крутил это в голове; и одновременно вырастал и расползался список нехороших вещей, которые он устроит Бузе — пытки какие-нибудь, или наказания, — надо будет ещё придумать.

— Шеф, Бузя же не помнит сам себя, — пыталась успокоить его Мерида, когда Крол позвонил ей, чтобы пробить по базе, где искать эту самую Аманиту. 

— Россия! Зачем его туда-то понесло? Ты хоть представляешь, как там сейчас холодно? И где его искать?

— Не переживайте, шеф. У меня там своя агентура.

Аманита жила в Фигерасе, в Испании. Крол невольно оценил ироничность её выбора — поселиться в том самом городе, где родился один из самых причудливых художников своего времени. Крол даже заподозрил — не водила ли Аманита дружбу с матерью Дали? И, случаем, не “делилась ли и с ней жидкостью”? Иначе откуда Сальвадор Дали брал образы для своих картин.

Женщина-гриб была худая лицом, странная, слегка косила, и Крол никак не мог понять, какой из её разноцветных глаз сейчас смотрит на него — голубой или зелёный? Было ли это природное косоглазие или на неё саму тоже действовали вещества, непрерывно вырабатываемые её телом?

Эта странность делала Аманиту притягательной. Как сыр с плесенью — звучит ужасно, но стоит только хорошо распробовать... И эти роскошные рыжие волосы с лёгким зеленоватым оттенком. 

— Плюнуть вам в кофе? — миролюбиво предложила Аманита, как только поздоровалась и подсела за его столик в кафе.

— Прогнозируемый результат? — с интересом спросил Крол.

— С учетом вашего метаболизма… — Аманита оценивающе осмотрела Крола. — Надолго не хватит, я думаю. Придется минут через двадцать повторить. А с чувством юмора у вас всё в порядке.

— Я бы с удовольствием с вами переспал, — любезно ответил Крол. — Несмотря на ваши пристрастия. 

— Я бы тоже, несмотря на ваши.

Они одновременно рассмеялись.

Аманита подвинула себе чашку Крола и длинно сплюнула в неё. От губ грибной женщины тянулась ниточка слюны. Крол не удержался и пальцами смахнул её. Понюхал. Придвинул к себе чашку, размешал кофе, сделал глоток и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. Внутри запузырилась неуёмная радость и густо разлилась по телу.

— Удивительно! Я бы украл вас для личного пользования.

— Тогда я отравила бы вас насмерть.

— Какая женщина! — Крол открыл глаза, привстал и поклонился, чтобы выразить своё восхищение. 

— Вы же ко мне по делу? Надеюсь, не собираетесь меня вербовать или нанимать в отравители. Это было бы слишком скучно. 

— Ну что вы! Мой друг потерял память и сейчас кочует по миру, не в силах найти свой дом.

— О, надо же! Как поэтично. Вы неравнодушны к нему?

— Я несу за него ответственность.

— Какой бесполезный ответ. Дайте мне настоящую причину, чтобы я захотела помочь вам. 

— Кажется, я влюблен в него.

— О, это лучше! Интереснее. Давно? Вы с ним близки? Хочу подробностей.

— Их нет, — с сожалением ответил Крол, искренне раскаиваясь, что ему нечем правдиво удовлетворить любопытство грибной женщины.

— А вы не врёте, — разочарованно сказала Аманита. — Тогда расскажите мне, что с ним сделаете, когда найдете его.

— Зачем вам?

— Я живу фантазиями. Но свои иногда надоедают.

— Ну… — потянул Крол. — Это довольно неудобно, вы не находите?

Аманита подвинула его чашку к себе и плюнула туда ещё раз.

Наутро Крол проснулся с сильной головной болью. Он пытался вспомнить, что же было накануне и из-за чего так болит голова. И не мог. Ничего экстремального — какой-нибудь безудержной выпивки, шумного ночного клуба, драки или принудительного обращения в гигантского белого кролика с красными глазами.

Кажется, они ещё выпили кофе, сходили в музей, потом гуляли и много-много раз целовались — Аманита сказала, что так ей проще всего “делиться жидкостью”. Губы у неё были слегка обветренные и мягкие, со странным привкусом. И Крол, уже совсем лёгкий и невесомый, всё пытался узнать, целовалась ли Аманита когда-нибудь на морозе. А потом звал её в Россию — попробовать. Обещал купить плантацию мухоморов и песцовое манто. Он подарил ей часы из своей наручной коллекции. А она всё-таки вытянула из него все его неуёмные фантазии о Бузе. Даже такие, о которых Крол и сам не подозревал.

Голова заболела сильнее.

Чёрт! Кажется, это было жестокое похмелье после поцелуев с грибной женщиной.

Крол вдруг вспомнил, что так и не узнал у Аманиты, что нужно было для возвращения Бузе памяти и его сущности. Но что просить? Её кровь, слюну? Как это упаковать, чтобы довезти? Крол застонал — голова всё ещё болела. Но он упрямо сел в кровати и потянулся за телефоном — ещё раз позвонить Аманите. 

И увидел на тумбочке рядом с телефоном ампулу с зеленоватой жидкостью и под ней записку. Крол осторожно осмотрел содержимое, развернул послание:

“Вы были удивительны. Спасибо за вечер!” 

И ниже приписано буквами помельче: “Это моя моча для вашего возлюбленного. Она стерильна и долго сохраняет свои свойства. Не так приятно, как целоваться, но я уверена, мы ещё встретимся.”

Крол неудержимо расхохотался и тут же, охнув, схватился за голову, резко прострелившую болью.

Загадочная агентура Мериды не подвела. Крол прикинул на карте, как будет добираться до города с названием Красноярск — именно там, по всем сведениям, нужно было искать Бузю. Это выглядело ещё хуже, чем идея слетать на выходных в Антарктиду.

— Шеф, у вас будет пересадка в Москве с разницей в 12 часов. 

— Зачем так долго, Мерида?

— Шеф, это два разных аэропорта в разных концах города.

— Я возьму такси и доеду за час. — Мерида многозначительно молчала. — За два, — Крол всё не слышал реакции в трубке. — Ну за три-то я доеду!

— Шеф, это — Москва.

Крол покачал головой, не понимая. У Мериды где-то в Сибири были родственники, к которым она часто ездила в детстве. И, видимо, это произвело на неё неизгладимое впечатление. И к России она относилась по-особенному, всё время ожидая какого-то подвоха.

Перед вылетом Кролу пришло сообщение от заботливой секретарши, что нужно купить ещё одну тёплую куртку — в Москве по прогнозу обещали мокрый снег, и шапку — а в Красноярске — морозы.

Об опасениях Мериды Крол вспомнил, когда несчастное такси и вправду на три часа застряло в “пробке” на МКАДе — в мире не так много кольцевых автодорог, и он бы оценил красоту задумки, если не был зажат между машинами на расстоянии в пару футов.

— Как вы тут живёте? — с удивлением пробормотал он, понимая, что действительно рискует пропустить свой рейс. Не страшно, можно будет улететь на следующем. Но всё равно — как такое возможно?

— Говорят, что в Нью-Йорке пробки хуже, — авторитетно ответил таксист. — А у нас ещё ничего, жить можно. 

— В Нью-Йорке хотя бы соблюдают дистанцию. 

— Не переживайте, скоро рассосётся! — подбодрил таксист. — Вы дальше-то куда?

— В Красноярск.

— Далековато...

Крол только мысленно взмолился, чтобы Буз наконец уже нашёлся — лететь куда-нибудь дальше на Чукотку или на Аляску категорически не хотелось.

В Красноярске Крола встретил Стас — какой-то восьмиюродный брат Мериды — незаметный, с узким лицом, подвижный и юркий. И возраст сходу не определить. Скупо ответил на приветствие и, когда вышли на стоянку аэропорта, то подвёл к странной машине — явно не заводской сборки, похожей на белый некрасивый трёхдверный джип на огромных колёсах, обмотанных цепями. Внутри сидел водитель — пожилой мужчина, человек, не оборотень.

— Сан Саныч вас на Ниве довезёт, — пояснил Стас. — А то это место в деревне, далеко за городом. Дорога плохая, на обычной машине не доехать.

— Скажите, а тот, кого я ищу, точно там? Можно туда позвонить и проверить?

— Там сотовая связь не ловит. Да там он должен быть, не переживайте. Я спрашивал про этих парней. Они как две недели назад заехали туда медитировать и бухать, так обратно не возвращались. 

— Бухать? — переспросил Крол, засомневавшись в своём русском.

— Водку пить. Много. Ну, и баня опять же.

Буз снова проснулся в этом странном месте. Тёмный бревенчатый дом напоминал конуру, но размеры её скорее подходили для средних размеров слона. Стены были почти чёрные, деревянная мебель. А Буз лежал голым на каком-то столе.

Баня! — вспомнил Бузя. Это место называется “Баня”. Вчера тут было очень очень жарко, они снова пили водку, а уже пьяный Серёга орал:

— И всё-таки Саи Баба воскреснет!

Он каждый раз, когда напивался, начинал это орать. Всё никак не мог пережить, что Саи Баба умер. Кто это был — Бузя не знал. Иван объяснил, что это какой-то индийский святой, в которого Серёга очень верил и несколько раз ездил к нему в Индию. И вот этот святой взял и помер раньше срока.

Святые Буза не волновали. Вот то, что он никак не мог что-то вспомнить — было хуже. Ещё когда эта пухлая милашка Констанца спросила его, кто он и откуда, Буз испытал вдруг смутное беспокойство. И оно так и не опустило, гнало его дальше и дальше. 

И вот он в ещё одном странном месте, а ответа всё нет. Даже водка не помогала. За окном всё снежное. И от этого в голове словно свербит. Бузя ещё когда название города услышал, ему отчего-то особенно грустно стало. Красноярск. Так поэтично — красное на белом.

Снаружи был слышен звук мотора подъезжающей машины — так непривычно громко. Бузя отвык за последние дни от такого шума. Разговоры снаружи, чей-то отрывистый голос, говорящий по-русски, но со странным акцентом.

— Я ищу своего друга. Вы познакомились с ним в Пакистане.

— Парни, где мы Рваного оставили? — это явно был голос Ивана. — Серёга, вы же с ним полночи опять “медитировали”.

Серёга тяжко застонал и что-то пробормотал совсем неразборчиво. Вчера он особенно рьяно пил за упокой души Саи Бабы и возмущался тому, что все врут. Даже святые.

— Эй, Рваный, ты где? — позвал Иван. — Посмотрите в бане, он там любит спать.

Прогрохотали деревянные ступеньки, и дверь распахнулась, клубами впуская морозный воздух. На пороге объявился странный тип. Высокий, почти как Бузя, поэтому ему приходилось пригибаться. Сам Бузя, пока привык наклонять голову, заходя в баню, ни одну шишку набил. Они правда почти тут же сходили — тоже вот ещё одна странность.  
Тип был необычный — когда скинул капюшон с головы, стало видно, что он очень белый — прямо как снег за окном. А глаза красные.

В груди что-то завыло.

— Вот ты где, — с облегчением сказал тип не по-русски. И шагнул в баню, на ходу доставая что-то из кармана. 

— Ты кто? — возмутился Буз, вспомнив вдруг, что он голый, а тут чужие разгуливают.

— Свои. Сейчас вспомнишь.

Что сделал странный тип, Бузя не увидел, но запахло вонючим. Его резко прижали к столу и что-то влили в рот так, что Буз и выплюнуть не успел: проглотил мерзость и закашлялся. В голове помутилось и поплыло.

— Да ты кто такой? — захрипел Бузя, царапая ногтями деревянный стол. 

— Буз, это я Крол, — настойчиво сказал белёсый тип. — Вспомни меня.

— Не… могу... — выдавил Бузя. Что-то чесалось во всём теле изнутри, во рту мешали зубы. Бузю словно ломало, трясло под навалившимся на него Кролом. И он отключился окончательно.

Жидкость из пробирки, оставленной Аманитой, подействовала на Буза странно — он начал было обращаться, выпустил когти и клыки, покрылся шерстью, но волком не стал, в таком полуобращённом виде и отрубился.

— Так вы нашли Рваного? — ввалился в баню тот самый парень, который встретил их на улице. Увидел Буза, аж осел у входа, цепляясь за косяк двери. — Это что же, они с Серёгой так допились? 

— Не расслышал, как вас зовут? — развернулся Крол к парню и закрыл собой Бузю.

— Иван, — растеряно пробормотал тот, тянул шею и всё норовил заглянуть Кролу за спину.

— И давно вы тут медитируете, Иван?

— Бухаем-то? Третью неделю уже. Но я же вроде немного, — потрясенно прошептал Иван. — Вот чёрт! Это же там Рваный у вас за спиной? Не померещилось же?

— У него гипертрихоз в тяжёлой форме. И надо принимать постоянно препараты.

— Венерическое? — с ужасом спросил Иван. — Мы же в одной бане...

— Да ну что вы, — успокаивающе ответил Крол. — Это избыточное оволосение. 

— А-а, — протянул Иван. — Значит, ничего страшного. А чего с ним?

— Я дал ему препарат. Скоро придёт в себя, не переживайте. Может, расскажете пока, где и как вы с ним познакомились?

— А вы кто? — сразу насторожился Иван.

— Я работаю с ним вместе. Гер фон Клок, — Крол протянул ему руку. — Приятно познакомится, Иван.

— Ух ты! Фон Клок! — восхитился тот. — Пойдемте, чаю выпьем, что ли. Рваный-то поди отлежится пока. С ним же не надо тут сидеть?

— Не надо, — величественно ответил Крол, рассчитывая, что лекарство от грибной женщины всё-таки сработает как надо. — Чаю — это замечательно.

Бузя очухался только к позднему вечеру, зато весь.

К тому времени Крол успел сдружиться с парнями — Серёгой и Иваном, и своим молчаливым водителем Сан Санычем, которого сначала уговорили съездить в соседнюю деревню за водкой, а потом остаться до утра — Рваный же всё равно ещё не очнулся.

Под чай, а потом и под водку парни, перебивая друг друга, слили все-все их с Бузей похождения в Пакистане, Индии и России.

Крол не стал увеличивать список наказаний Бузе только потому, что он был и так слишком длинным.  
Потом пришёл Бузя, нормально одетый и без признаков “гипертрихоза”, прятал глаза от Крола и, кажется, смущался. Они пили за знакомство и воссоединение друзей, и за упокой Саи Бабы, и просто за баб. 

Сан Саныч под вечер рассказал историю про Умку, его друга-мальчика и Полярную станцию. И Бузя, видя, как загорелись интересом глаза Крола, понял, что у них намечается очередное задание.


	2. Кроличья нора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крол с Бузей отправились искать медведей-оборотней на Дальний Восток.

Из деревни под Красноярском они направились на Чукотку — в Уэлен. Крол до отвращения налюбовался на бескрайние снежные виды и необычное поселение: одинаковые безликие дома ровно и плотно выстроились на узкой и бесконечно длинной полосе земли между открытым морем и небольшим заливом. Как людям приходит в голову селиться в таких местах? 

Жители в посёлке были смуглые и низкорослые, обветренные — просушенные здешним климатом. Но дружелюбные, несмотря на то, что Крол с Бузей сильно от них отличались — возвышались среди них как две долговязые башни. 

Буз, неугомонный даже здесь, где, казалось, само время застыло в вечности, потащил Крола смотреть взлётную полосу заброшенного аэродрома. Она была выстроена за деревней на продолжении косы, отделявшей залив от моря. Под снегом ничего не просматривалось, но Бузя был неприлично счастлив. 

Своего проводника из местных они отправили обратно, пообещали, что вернутся сами — заблудиться тут было сложно. Бузя разделся донага, обратился, оббегал и обнюхал всё, что смог. Даже пометил что-то там, невидимое другим, бесстыдно задирая лапу, как бродячий пёс.

Крол мёрз от промозглого ледяного ветра: мохнатая изнутри дублёнка не спасала. Но недовольство выказывал больше для вида — на такого Бузю смотреть было приятно. И Крол смотрел, любовался, как лохматый угольного цвета волк носится по снегу, тыкается мордой в сугробы, радостно фыркает, явно о чём-то рассказывая и делясь впечатлениями. Но Крол его не понимал и не пытался. Переводил взгляд на затянутое серым небо с розовыми просветами, на снег, нетронутый ничем, никакой пылью, грязью, чистый, светлее самого неба, и на всём этом — чёрный силуэт Буза. И проваливался сознанием куда-то в бесконечность.

Что-то в нём Аманита тогда в Фигеросе раздёргала — своими разговорами между поцелуями повытаскивала нити, скреплявшие детали давно нарощенной на сердце брони, и та неумолимо распадалась на части. Крол с непонятной тоской пялился на довольного Буза и чувствовал себя старым дураком. 

Им определённо стоило сюда приехать. Но цели они не достигли — история, рассказанная Сан Санычем в той самой красноярской деревне, оказалась вымыслом или неточностью. Никакого следа оборотней. Может быть, такие водились в какой-нибудь из соседних деревень. Но тут между поселениями были сотни миль бескрайнего снежного пути, и сейчас в марте туда было не добраться.

Когда возвращались обратно, вертолётчик, вывозивший их из Уэлена, рассказал другую байку. Божился, что видел своими глазами, когда был на охоте недалеко от Магадана со знакомыми мужиками. Говорил про медведей, которые могут обращаться в людей — иркуйемов. Вышла, мол, из леса медведица, но при всём том говорила по-человечески — плохо, невнятно, но говорила. Просила о помощи — у неё сын заболел чем-то таким, что вылечить сама не могла. А куда-нибудь к местным сунуться побоялась.

— Я так тогда пересрался! — громко и возбуждённо делился лётчик сквозь мерный шум вертолётных винтов. — Думал, что с перепою мерещится.

— И что потом? Вылечили медвежонка?

— Вылечили, — энергично кивнул он. — С нами Андрюха был, он фельдшером работает. Сходил с этой медведицей в ихнюю берлогу, чего-то там им насоветовал.

— Он один ходил к медведям?

— Не-е, с Жоркой ходили. Тот увязался — типа прослежу, говорит, как бы чего не того.

Все известные виды оборотней были прописаны в базах у Смотрителей. И хотя с частью из них Крол лично никогда не пересекался, точно мог сказать, известно о таких или нет. Бьорны Кролу встречались, с одним из них лет двадцать назад у него даже случился короткий, но страстный роман, о котором Крол до сих пор вспоминал с удовольствием. 

Но вот так... чтобы медведь в человека — это было что-то совсем неожиданное.

— Поедем в Магадан?

— Спрашиваешь! — оскалился Бузя. Не оскалился, конечно, разулыбался, но Крол мысленно видел его довольную волчью морду с высунутым языком.

У пилота вертолёта удалось заполучить номер телефона того самого Андрюхи, который медвежонка лечил.

Вот таким кривым путем они оказались здесь — в маленьком охотничьем домике посреди леса, застигнутые снегопадом. Хорошо ещё, что они застряли одни: фельдшера Андрюху не отпустили с работы, хотя он рвался вместе с Кролом и Бузей навестить подопечных. Он нарисовал карту — где в первый раз видели медведей, и на всякий случай отметил место, в котором можно будет укрыться от непогоды, — по радио третий день упорно обещали снежную бурю. Прогноз оказался верным, и снегопад пришёл, хотя и с опозданием на пару суток.

До места, где жили медведи, оставалось ещё несколько часов пути, когда плотное серое небо всё-таки прорвало и повалило густыми мягкими хлопьями. Крол прикинул, что даже если они с Бузом обернутся, добраться быстрее, чем на лыжах, всё равно не смогут. Ночевать в сугробе не хотелось — а дело явно к этому шло. И Крол развернул карту, чтобы найти то самое убежище, которое было обозначено на ней как "охотничий домик".

Подходили к нему уже облепленные мокрым снегом с ног до головы, Крол открыл дверь, та была не заперта — только снаружи придавлена небольшим поленом: чтобы случайный зверь не забрёл. И они по очереди ввалились внутрь. 

— Это и есть "охотничий домик"? — скептично спросил Крол. 

Действительность превзошла все ожидания: сооружение больше было похоже на конуру — совсем крошечное, вмещало в себя только два грубо сколоченных топчана вдоль стен, да какой-то совсем кривой стол между ними. На тёмных бревенчатых стенах висели неопрятно отсыревшие картинки из журналов — девушки в соблазнительных позах, какие-то газетные вырезки. Земляной пол был усыпан мелким мусором. На узкой полке слева от двери свалены разные мелочи — жестяные кружки, погнутые вилки и ложки, консервный нож, спички. 

И очень низкий потолок: Крол, когда входил, пригнулся, да так во весь рост не выпрямился. Бузя тоже вжал голову в плечи и ссутулился, но не перестал улыбаться.

— А чего? — ухмыльнулся он. — Вон и печка есть, сейчас растопим.

Бузя явно забавлялся недовольством Крола. 

“Сам же вырос на помойке и в родную стихию попал”, — подумалось Кролу. Но вслух этого говорить не стоило — из-под ворота футболки Буза до сих пор виднелись неровные шрамы от ошейника. 

— Что будем делать после того, как найдем медведицу? — Буз сидел на корточках перед круглой железной печкой, возился с сырыми дровами, пытаясь развести огонь.

— Проверим, не беорн ли она. Мало ли что там этим парням померещилось. Если нет — то опишем и внесём в реестр.

— А потом?

— А что потом? — удивился Крол. И понял, что Буз спрашивает про время, когда они вернутся из России домой, и их нынешняя миссия, тянущаяся ещё с Аргентины, закончится. И Буза очень волнует ответ, но Крол пока не понимал, какой именно тот ждёт. — Отчёт будем писать, — невпопад добавил Крол.

Буз настороженно молчал, огонь в печке начал разгораться. Теплее в промёрзшем домике ещё не стало, сразу запахло затхлостью, но можно было сделать чаю.

Чистого снега в чайник набрали прямо у двери. Снегопад и не собирался останавливаться — густой, сказочный, бесшумный, как и весь лес вокруг. Крол даже замер на несколько мгновений, залюбовался и снова провалился в ощущение безвременья.

— Если к утру не прекратится, то мы тут застряли, — сказал он, когда вернулся в домик.

Бузя уже перетряхивал взятые с собой спальники, застилал ими топчаны, расчищал стол — основательно, словно и рад был тому, что они тут надолго.

— Тут хорошо, тихо, — сказал он, остановившись взглядом на заиндевевшем окне.

 

Пока возились с импровизированной уборкой, накрывали на стол, дом успел прогреться. Промозглая сырость ещё никуда не ушла, но внутри стало намного теплее. И Крол скинул с себя объёмную куртку и свитер, оставшись в термобелье. И поймал ехидный косой взгляд Буза — тот до футболки разделся сразу, как они зашли в дом.

— Не все любят задницу морозить, — наставительно ответил Крол. 

— Если мерзнёшь, есть водка, — невинно ответил Буз, как будто бы не пытался только что всем своим видом показать, какой Крол неженка и сибарит.

— Мёрзну. Давай.

И тут понял, что они с Бузом за то время, сколько знали друг друга, ни разу не пили вместе — алкоголь оборотней не берет, если только не добавить в него что-то — настойки мухоморов, или... Крол вспомнил, что у него так и лежит заполненная на треть ампула с "жидкостью" от Аманиты. Покопался в сумке и выложил ампулу на стол.

— Ооо! — уважительно потянул Буз. — Это же та самая дурь? Где ты её тогда нарыл?

— Это моча. Женская.

Бедный Бузя аж поперхнулся:  
— И эту дрянь ты в меня залил? Мне должно полегчать, что она — женская?

— Красивые женщины прекрасны во всём, друг мой.

— Если уж пить чью-то мочу, то я бы предпочел... — возмущенно начал было Буз и тут же заткнулся под внимательным взглядом Крола. — Что за баба?

— Аманита. Грибная женщина, — Крол мечтательно поднял глаза к потолку, но тут же опустил их: смотреть было не на что — взгляд упёрся в неровную коричневую фанеру, которой был оббит потолок, а на стыках проступала плесень.

— Ты с ней перепихнулся? — мрачно поинтересовался Буз, явно не рискуя открыто качать права. — И она тебе отлила? Нассала в пробирку. Золотой дождь, все дела. Любитель, что ли?

— Фу, как грубо! — поморщился Крол. — Вообще-то мне тебя, придурка, надо было как-то в чувство привести.

— Ну и что сразу — придурок? Я же не сам себе это устроил.

— Если бы ты устроил это сам, то я не поехал бы тебя искать. 

— В отчёте распишешь все свои страдания, — огрызнулся Буз.

— Ты точно дурак, — ровно ответил Крол. — Ты думаешь, что это попадёт в отчёт? Как тебя из Аргентины в Антарктику понесло? А потом ещё и в Россию?

— А медведи? — Бузя всё ещё бурчал, но было заметно, что ему полегчало.

— Что медведи? Поступил сигнал от местных, поехали проверять факты.

— Нарушение правил, — Бузя, похоже, никак не мог угомониться.

— Буз, перестань, — вздохнул Крол. — Накажу и заставлю пить вместе со мной.  
Он открыл выставленную на стол бутылку водки и влил остатки жидкости из ампулы прямо туда.

— И не противно тебе? — передёрнулся Бузя.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Крол, подливая ставшую зеленоватой водку в две мятые кружки, наполненные чаем. — Я не брезгливый.

В воздухе разлился на удивление приятный аромат.

— Ага, я заметил, — хмыкнул Бузя. 

Но больше возражать не стал — учуял, — с готовностью взял свою кружку и неожиданно смущённо — Крол, пожалуй, и не видел его таким — пробормотал:  
— Годовщина сегодня.

— Какая годовщина? 

— Когда мы встретились. Не помнишь?

Ох, чёрт! Кролу стало неловко от собственной забывчивости. 

Это и вправду случилось ровно три года назад, когда Крол шёл по Бухаресту и в попавшемся навстречу тощем чёрном волке, которого легко можно было принять за бродячего пса, опознал оборотня — своего. На нём болтался строгий ошейник, громыхавший звеньями оборванной цепи, а под ним на шкуре обильно запеклась кровь. Крол позже осознал, с какой цепи удалось сорваться Бузе, и невольно проникся к нему уважением.

А потом рассмотрел Бузю в его человеческом виде и сразу же сдал в группу спецподготовки — от греха подальше: даже болезненно отощавший и израненный пацан был слишком уж хорош. Крола чуть не переклинило, а крутить любовь с парнем, которого только что сам вытащил из грязной истории, было бы неправильно.  
Потом Крол подуспокоился, навещал Бузю в учебке, обещал забрать к себе в отдел. И тщательно игнорировал все намёки, которые в его адрес делал наглый Буз — того разница в статусе и возрасте совсем не смущала, а моральных терзаний, кажется, он отродясь не испытывал.

И всё было хорошо, и поехали они как напарники в эту злосчастную Аргентину. 

Но потом Аманита со своим: "Так что вы с ним сделаете, когда найдете его?" И вот они ещё и застряли — вдвоём и посреди леса. 

Надо же, годовщина...

— Помню, — Крол отсалютовал своей мятой кружкой и отпил из неё. Знакомое одуряющее чувство мягко толкнулось в голову. — Ошейник-то выкинул?

— С собой.

— Да ладно! — не поверил Крол. 

— Я не вру, — Бузя почему-то обиделся и полез в свою сумку. Вытащил тяжёлое кольцо из соединенных между собой пластин: у каждой колючие концы загнуты внутрь. Расстегнул замок, к которому они ещё тогда, три года назад подобрали ключ — не стали ломать слишком прочный металл. Приложил к своей шее и спросил:  
— Застегнуть поможешь?

— С ума сошёл? Зачем?

Бузя потряс обрывком цепи:  
— Ещё раз отпраздную свободу.

Крола снова передёрнуло от воспоминаний. 

Он в своё время тщательно разбирался с тем, кто и зачем оставил Бузю пристёгнутым на цепи, почти без возможности выжить, на заброшенных речных доках. Это было против всех правил — как оборотнических, так и человеческих.

И виноватых тогда Крол нашёл: местная мафия собиралась подзаработать на боях вервольфов — в Восточной Европе такое развлечение как раз входило в моду. Турниры проводились подпольно, и всё осложнялось тем, что оборотни и сами официально законом были не признаны. Поэтому заявлять в полицию или другие службы о пропаже родственника или друга никто бы не стал. 

Эта история стала одним из больших дел Крола. 

— Ну? — Буз смотрел требовательно. — Застегнёшь?

— Вот же, неймется младенцам, — пробурчал Крол, подвинулся на своём топчане и призывно похлопал рядом рукой: — Садись.

Бузя тут же плюхнулся рядом, пригибаясь, подставил шею.

Крол потрогал заостренные концы пластин. Чуть надави — и воткнётся в кожу.

— Поранишься. Острые. 

— Заживет же, — беспечно мотнул головой Бузя.

Крол щёлкнул замком, потом провёл рукой Бузе по спине, обтянутой серой футболкой. Тот замер, явно ждал следующего действия. Хотелось развернуть Буза к себе, поцеловать наконец, сделать что-нибудь. В тесном пространстве было не уйти и не сбежать — от тепла, от запаха, чистого, настоящего, такого человеческого и звериного одновременно. Но Крол с сожалением отпустил руку и отстранился.

— Застегнул.

Похоже, ехать с Бузей вдвоём, а потом ещё и так легковесно поддаться порыву прилететь сюда, на Дальний Восток, было большой ошибкой.

Бузя, так и не поворачиваясь, подвинул к себе кружки, разлил ещё водки с растворённым в ней наркотиком, сунул одну из них в руки Кролу. И только потом поднял на него взгляд:  
— За нас, — и по этому Бузиному шальному взгляду стало понятно, что сдаваться просто так он не собирается.

Они растянули оставшуюся водку до самой ночи. Бузю в какой-то момент понесло на разговоры, а потом и Крол почувствовал себя слишком лёгким — почти как тогда в Фигеросе.

И они вспоминали, наперебой пересказывая друг другу события трёхлетней давности. Бузя с ухмылкой: как его ловили и загоняли — со специально обученными псами выследили, гнали по ночному городу — не уйти и не скрыться. И видно было, что кривой насмешкой он пытается скрыть так и не прошедшую от той истории боль.  
Крол же не без злого удовольствия всё-таки рассказал Бузе, как поступил с теми парнями из местной мафии. Он нанял за свой счет одного из раткинсов. Это был дальний родственник Мериды, ортодоксальный крыс, морщинистый и старый, пугающе опасный в своём мастерстве: на жизнь он принципиально зарабатывал семейным ремеслом — тонко и аккуратно организованными убийствами, где не заподозрить ни исполнителя, ни заказчика — мало ли какие с людьми неприятности случаются.

В отчёт это, конечно же, не вошло, но Крол был мрачно удовлетворён результатом. Отомстил за своих. За своего.

От очередной дозы грибной водки взгляд расплывался, но в центре оставался Буз, со своими драными ушами и нечесаными лохмами, шрамами на щеке и на шее. Серьёзный, ухмыляющийся, смеющийся — разный. Крол держался за него, хотя его всё время куда-то норовило унести в видениях.

Домик прогрелся основательно, и спать они легли далеко за полночь. Да и торопиться было некуда — снег всё так же продолжал идти, заваливая их убежище.

И откуда в таком месте и в такое время могли взяться снегоходы и вертолёт? Воспоминания накануне расшевелили и растревожили. И после этого звук приближающейся техники особенно сильно обострял инстинкты Крола.

И не только его — на соседнем топчане выламывало Бузю. За почти слепым окном брезжило серое утро, и в его свете было видно, как тело Бузи меняло форму, словно не могло определиться, оставаться человеком или рвануть за снегоходами волком.

 

Крол понял, что ещё чуть-чуть, и Буз действительно это сделает. А там наверняка вооруженные местные охотники. И в этой глуши такие встречи им точно не нужны.  
Он успел в последний момент, рухнул всем телом, сбивая готового выскочить Бузю, придавил обратно к топчану, удерживая его за обрывок цепи на ошейнике. Звук моторов удалялся, хорошо, хоть не слышно лая собак — они опять в безопасности. Но встревоженный, неконтролирующий себя Бузя этого, похоже, не понимал, он тут же защёлкал зубами возле шеи, пытаясь вырвать горло. 

— Буз, Буз, прекрати, это я, — Крол подмял его под себя, стараясь не попасться под укус.

Бузя со всей дури отшвырнул Крола, и тот спиной прилетел прямо на край стола, упал на пол, сминая собой неудачно попавшие под него жестяные кружки. Удар был сильный, до шока и спазма легких. Когда Крол вздохнул, пытаясь понять, не сломано ли у него чего, Бузя уже соскочил на пол и угрожающе рычал, медленно надвигаясь с явным намерением наброситься. Крола окатило холодной волной ужаса — нужно вскочить, начать отбиваться, он сможет. Но он усилием воли расслабился и остался лежать на грязном полу, показывая свой незащищенный живот, позволяя Бузе нависнуть над собой. Тот, полуобращённый, зашёл сверху и замер, принюхиваясь.

— Буз, — тихо позвал Крол. — Это я. С тобой.

Бузю затрясло, и он бухнулся сверху, распластался, возвращаясь в человеческую форму — совсем голую и горячую. Но зато сознательную.

— Прости, прости, меня заклинило, — лихорадочно зашептал Бузя. — Я не готов. Меня надо держать на цепи.

— Не надо было поить тебя этой дрянью, — ответил Крол и неловко положил руку на плечо Бузи, успокаивая. Ощущение адреналинового напряжения уходило, оставляя за собой волну усталости — не столько физической, сколько моральной. 

— Крол, — Бузя зашевелился на нём, пытаясь сползти вбок, не обременять весом. Но между топчанами для этого почти не было места. Поэтому он приподнялся на руках и заглянул Кролу в лицо: — Выеби меня.

Цепь холодила плечо, Крол чувствовал дыхание Буза и не мог ответить. Тишина, сковывающая домик, давила на уши; был слышен только скрип стволов деревьев и тяжёлое биение сердца Бузи. Крол молча взялся за конец цепи и потянул в сторону, собираясь перевернуться, накрыть собой Буза, дать то, в чём он нуждался, уравновесить. Но Бузя засуетился, неловко стукнулся локтями о топчаны, пытаясь принять какую-то позу, видимо, должную быть удобной для Крола.

— Эй, эй, Буз, успокойся, — Крол опять потянул за цепь, ругая себя за причинение боли, но иначе Бузя не понимал. 

Он вздёрнул его обратно на топчан, мордой в скомканный спальник, и навалился сверху, дыша ему в загривок. Бузя захрипел, раздвигая ноги под ним:  
— Давай, давай так, — просил он. 

От него пахло сильней, чем вчера, и Крол, не таясь, втянул ноздрями запах с толикой безумия. Потом сплюнул на пальцы, чтобы облегчить хотя бы себе проникновение. Он сунулся между волосатых ягодиц и понял, что одного раза не хватит — Бузя, в отличие от Крола, был густо покрыт ровными чёрными волосками, и если гладить их было приятно, то для нормального секса всё же потребуется больше смазки. Крол приподнял Бузю за бедро, давая понять, в какую позу встать, а сам устроился позади выставленной задницы. 

Бузя послушно подчинился, было видно, как он расслаблен и готов принять. Крол не выдержал и провёл ребром ладони по расселине, приглаживая волоски, мазнул пальцем по розовой, на фоне смуглой кожи и тёмного меха, дырке. Сплюнул густо поверх и вдавил палец сильнее, погружая его вместе с каплей слюны. 

Бузя подавался назад, тянулся следом за прикосновениями. 

Щемяще открытый. 

Крол качнулся вперёд, ткнулся переносицей в копчик, выдохнул жарко и повёл головой, вылизывая промежность. Бузя застонал, хрипло, болезненно, будто по забинтованным рёбрам прошлись. Крол отстранился, положил ладонь ему на спину, туда, где тянулись шрамы, и вернулся к заднице, усерднее смачивая её слюной. А у самого кровь в ушах стучала и от нереальности происходящего, и от непривычной и неудобной позы. Но он продолжал, потому что наконец-то позволил себе. 

Крол стянул резинку кальсон под яйца, передавил немного, чтобы прийти в себя, и услышал тихий молящий скулёж Бузи:  
— Пожалуйста… 

Бузя громыхнул цепью, приподнимаясь, он шарил расфокусированным взглядом по стенам, тянулся когтистой пятернёй к Кролу, захватывая воздух. Он всё ещё был нестабилен.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — просипел Крол. Он пропустил руку под его животом, сжал член, впитывая незнакомые ощущения, наслаждаясь тяжестью и размером. — Сейчас, — повторил он, выжимая из головки смазку — Бузя так возбуждён, что густой жидкости, наполнявшей ладонь, должно было хватить. 

Крол ещё раз сплюнул на раскрывшуюся дырку, размазал по своему члену смазку Бузи, смешивая её со своей, и толкнулся внутрь. На пробу не глубоко, не встречая сопротивления. И ещё раз. Ещё. Бузя гудел на одной ноте, будто сдерживал вой, а Крол смотрел во все глаза, привыкший к мареву молочного дня, и не мог насмотреться, как красиво было погружаться в Буза, как тянулись волоски по члену, когда Крол отстранялся, чтобы въехать снова и услышать протяжное удовлетворённое “ммммм”.  
Крол подался вперёд, опустился на спину Бузи, распластал его под собой, обхватив руками под мышками. И теперь с каждым толчком, он знал, Бузя проезжался членом по гладкому спальнику.

— Эй, — он позвал Бузю и, когда тот приподнялся, потянулся с поцелуем, промахнувшись губами. Неудобно. Бузя извернулся, высунул язык, и они начали лизаться, измазывая слюной щёки, носы, скулы. Так же одуряюще как с грибной женщиной, но более реально, долгожданно.

Бузя перевернулся на спину, скалясь клыками в улыбке, подтянул колени к волосатой груди. Багровый член шлёпнул по животу. Крол сдёрнул с себя плотную футболку, оттянул его яйца, чтобы видеть раскрытую дырку, сплюнул на неё ещё раз и вогнал членом белый сгусток. Бузя наконец-то взвыл в голос, и Крола сорвало. Он начал трахать его как хотел, как рассказывал Аманите, когда обещал наказать, как давно фантазировал, но не верил, что позволит себе.

Он перекинул ноги Бузи себе на плечи, совсем согнул его пополам и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Внезапно что-то скользнуло ему по щекам, он дёрнулся, одновременно почувствовав боль от впившихся в плечи когтей Бузи, и понял, что это его собственные кроличьи уши. Чёртовы грибы в их крови. Крол задвигался быстрее, сбросил одну ногу со своего плеча, обхватил член Бузи и не останавливался, пока тот не сжался вокруг него и не кончил, исполосовав когтями ему руку. 

— Чёрт! — Крола накрыло оргазмом, перед глазами поплыла красная пелена, и он едва успел выдернуть член, чтобы второй выброс спермы попал на яйца и дырку Бузи. 

Идеально. 

Крол, отфыркиваясь, сел на пятки, член ещё пульсировал, всё тело потряхивало. Бузя развалился перед ним, широко разведя расслабленные колени, его собственная сперма белела на животе, собираясь в маленькую лужицу в пупке. А сперма Крола большими тягучими каплями сползала по волоскам в паху Бузи, вытекала из слабо сокращающейся дырки. Крол погладил её края — нежные, красные. Он обязательно вылижет её ещё раз.

— Извини, — прошептал Бузя. Крол не понял, и он провёл пальцами по свежим царапинам. — У тебя милые уши. 

Крол не ответил. Он нагнулся к полу за упавшими салфетками, вытер себя, заправил член в кальсоны и промокнул разомлевшего Буза.

— Холодно, — отстраняясь, сказал Крол.

— Дрова ещё есть, — Буз поймал его за запястье. Цепь громыхнула звеньями.

— Охотники могли спугнуть медведицу.

— Тебе надо обработать, — он не отпускал.

— Тебе тоже. И сними ты свой ошейник.

Второй раз Крол проснулся в полдень. За окном был ясный безветренный день. В домике ощутимо подстыло — дров добавляли, но те успели прогореть. Стоило поторопиться, если они хотели успеть проверить медвежью берлогу до темноты.

— Бузя, подъём, — Крол подёргал обтянутую спальником ступню.

— Мам, щас, — сонно пробормотал Бузя. — Ещё минутку.

— Мама? Какая я тебе мама? Подъём, говорю! — рявкнул Крол больше для вида, дёргая за ногу уже сильнее. Сонный и расслабленный Буз на самом деле вызывал неуместное сейчас умиление.

— Сэр, простите сэр, — подорвался Буз, попытавшись вскочить с топчана и вытянуться во весь рост, но тут же треснулся макушкой об потолок и чуть не рухнул, запутавшись в спальнике. 

Крол поймал спелёнутого Буза и удержал, прижав к себе. 

— Крол… — довольно протянул Бузя, уткнувшись тому в плечо, тут же полез слюнявить Кролу ухо — обычное уже, человеческое. — Доброе утро.

— Эй, — предостерёг Крол, возвращая Бузу вертикальное положение. — Больше никаких глупостей. Пора выдвигаться.

Бузя смотрел несчастными глазами. Явно сейчас крутил в голове вопрос — а не приснилось ли ему вчерашнее? И не было ли это со стороны Крола актом самопожертвования, чтобы усмирить его, неспособного контролировать себя?

Крол отвёл взгляд, тут же развернулся к печке и занялся ей — стоило перед дорогой перекусить чем-то горячим.

Что делать с этим дурным щенком? Снова с трудом выстраивать и держать границы? Или отпустить уже и позволить себе? Привет тебе, родная кроличья нора. Давно Крол в неё не падал.

 

Дальше они действовали в слаженном темпе. Споро собрались, проверив вещи, отрыли из-под снега сложенные снаружи домика поленья, занесли в домик несколько штук — мало ли кому ещё придется здесь укрываться от непогоды.

И через три часа были у той самой точки, помеченной на карте, где должна была быть медвежья берлога — под сплетёнными корнями старой ели. Крол прислушался — там точно кто-то был, и даже не один — тихо и равномерно доносился звук пульса, но очень медленный, как у глубоко спящего человека. Скорее всего, это и была медведица. И ещё один — чуть более быстрый — медвежонка.

— Они в спячке, — Бузя растеряно озвучил Кроловы мысли.

— Чёрт, мы этого не учли. Значит, всё-таки медведи. 

Будить спящую с детёнышем медведицу до наступления более сытого времени только для того, чтобы проверить факты, было неправильно. Если даже проезжавшие недалеко охотники не выгнали их из берлоги, то Крол точно не будет так поступать.

— Что будем делать?

— Возвращаемся домой.

— А с ними? — Бузя кивнул на засыпанную снегом ель.

— Вернёмся летом.

— Вернёмся? — просиял Бузя, явно поняв, что Крол говорит о них двоих.

Крол только покачал в ответ головой.

После возвращения в Базель Крол выторговал себе несколько дней отпуска: чтобы отмокнуть в нормальной ванной, поесть привычной еды и походить в приличной одежде. И заодно окончательно обдумать и принять то, что, кажется, он всё-таки серьёзно влип в отношения с Бузом. Он скучал по нему даже в те недолгие три дня, когда Бузя честно корпел над своей частью отчёта, побаиваясь строгой Мериды: ему было велено отдать ей на проверку последнюю версию документа — она смогла бы оценить, какие факты нужно указать в отчёте, а какие лучше скрыть.

В конце недели Кролу снова нужно было лететь в Аргентину — вопрос с Ксавьером и его ягуарами оставался открытым.

— Билеты готовы, сэр, — отрапортовала Мерида, когда Крол пятничным утром появился в офисе. — Это ваши, а это для Бузи.

— Ты договорилась, чтобы его встретили?

— Фернандо обещал лично встретить Бузю в Мендосе в аэропорту.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Крол.

— Как надолго вы отправляете его в ссылку, сэр? — лукаво поинтересовалась Мерида, которая была в курсе переговоров Крола со старым нагом Фернандо, наверное, единственным из оставшихся мастеров, кто мог в самые короткие сроки обучить Бузю самоконтролю. 

— Пока не научится хорошо себя вести, — развёл руками Крол.

— Сэр, я думаю, что Бузя будет очень стараться.

— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся Крол. 

Надолго застрянет Бузя у Фернандо или нет — было уже не важно. Крол собирался разобраться с Ксавьером и сразу же уехать в Мендосу на старую ферму в пригороде, где жил наг со своим семейством. Наверное, со стороны Крола это было глупо и смешно. Но, кажется, он просто соскучился по этому ощущению — так похожему на стремительное падение в кроличью нору.


End file.
